


Yes to Everything

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The day had started off halfway decent. They were battle weary, exhausted, and still mourning the loss of yet another group member. And then it all went to shit." CARYL/ ONESHOT/SEASON 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes to Everything

...

The day had started off halfway decent. The group had found a somewhat secure location, a large fenced in complex of townhouses named Alexandria, according to the sign out front. The find couldn't have come at a better time for them. They were battle weary, exhausted, and still mourning the loss of yet another group member. He would forever be reminded of Sophia every time he thought about Beth. Another innocent young girl lost. Another one he couldn't save. They were slowly moving on, the veil of sadness lifting little by little.

And then it all went to shit.

The morning started out peaceful enough, new group members that they had included in their travels helping to build up the new place that they would call home. It was the closest thing they could get to home lately, considering that nothing was permanent anymore. Daryl was up at the first sign of daylight as usual, leaving his living quarters and making his way down to the area set up for a cafeteria of sorts.

They had electricity, but it was limited, furnished by solar panels that had been installed in each of the town homes. The place was nice and the best part was that everything had been relatively untouched. The homes had been new construction, very likely having been completed right as the world had gone to shit. They were decorated to appeal to the buyer and that meant that most were furnished with the basic necessities. It was like an oasis in the middle of the desert for most of them, a much needed place to rest and recoup.

As usual Daryl walked the fence first thing, making sure the posts were occupied and the ones on duty were awake and keeping an eye out. He didn't want to lose anymore people, but deep down he knew that they would. He raised his hand in greeting to several others, nodding to some he didn't know as well and stepped into the short line for some hot coffee. The coffee wasn't anything to rave about, but it was hot and on the cool fall mornings it helped ease the chill. He grabbed up two of the steaming paper cups, taking a moment to stir in a small spoonful of sugar into one of them before heading back towards the houses.

The houses were coupled side by side, each of them two stories in height. There were so few of them in the group now that they were afforded the luxury of not having to share spaces unless they simply wanted to. Daryl had picked the house next to Carol, drawn to her and his deep need to protect her. He was still secretly terrified that he might wake up one day to find her gone.

Tapping on the door as usual, he didn't wait for a response before heading inside. Carol was still recovering from the incident with the cops and Grady Memorial. Neither of them were young anymore and the events had taken a toll on her physically and mentally as well. She was still slightly weak, but every day he noticed she grew stronger. It made him happy yet anxious at the same time. He feared that once she was fully recovered that she would leave and he wouldn't know where to find her.

Daryl strode past the living room, heading for the kitchen where he usually waited for her, but paused when he saw her curled up on the couch by the window. Her legs were tucked underneath her, her knife lying accessibly by her side. She was staring out of the window, a faraway expression upon her face. He stopped just over the threshold and just stared at her, captivated by the sight of her. Rays of sunlight streamed through the window panes casting a glow upon her. The bruises she had accrued still shown upon her face, but they were much lighter now and less noticeable unless you knew to look for them. They only added to her beauty in his opinion.

He must have shifted because her head snapped in his direction and her expression cleared some although she still seemed a little off kilter. He walked further into the room and passed the cup of coffee to her, small tendrils of steam still escaping through the lid. His fingertips brushed hers during the exchange and he longed to maintain the contact, but she pulled away.

"Thanks," she murmured as she blew into the cup and took a tentative sip.

Daryl perched onto the end of the couch and nodded, "How you feeling this mornin'?" It was a question that he asked every morning and most times all he received was a 'fine' in response.

She chuckled humorlessly, making him stare at her in surprise. "Does it matter? I'm still here so I guess that's better than nothing."

Not one to be deterred, Daryl wasn't offended by her comments. "Trouble sleeping again?" She shrugged her shoulders, but he could tell that he was right. They both routinely had trouble sleeping these days, not that they were the only ones. He wished that she would seek him out, talk to him about these things, but he wasn't sure he knew how to comfort her either. "Should have come an' woke me up. Could have talked it out," he offered.

"And what good would that have done, Daryl? It wouldn't bring them back, any of them. No use waking you up unless it was necessary."

Daryl took another sip of his coffee, irritation burning through him. They were friends, weren't they? He knew that Carol meant a great deal to him, more than anyone ever had really. But lately...lately she had seemed to be withdrawing from him...from everyone.

"If we can't be here for one another, then what the hell _are_ we here for? What's the use in livin'?" He stood up, his eyebrows creased with his growing irritation.

"It doesn't matter," Carol replied. "None of it matters. You should just go. I'm not in a good place right now."

He sighed in exasperation. "If that's what you want-"

"Just go!" Carol shouted suddenly, her voice echoing throughout the empty house. "I just need to be alone...can't you get that?"

Daryl bit down on his bottom lip, resigning himself to taking whatever verbal abuse she unleashed on him. God only knew he had unleashed his fair share on her. He glanced at her once more and nodded mutely before heading for the door. He made a mental note to keep an even closer eye on her now. He would leave, but he wasn't giving up on her.

...

"What did you do to her?" Michonne questioned him as she exited Carol's house, her eyebrows raised.

Daryl sighed, "I didn't do nothin'. What she say?"

The corner of Michonne's mouth lifted and she rested her hand on the handle of her katana. "Something along the lines of, 'Tell Daryl that I'm not going to break and to quit sending people in here to check on me'."

"What am I s'posed to do? She won't tell me what's goin' on!" He exclaimed in exasperation.

"Maybe she just needs some time, Daryl. It's been a long road for us all," Michonne's voice softened and she looked back towards the house. "I don't blame you for keeping an eye on her though. That woman's on the edge of breaking. She's been through a lot and I don't mean physically, although there's that too. But she's strong and she'll overcome that without a doubt. It's the emotional side that worries me."

"No shit," Daryl spat with a huff. At Michonne's look he backtracked, "Sorry."

"Just leave her alone for a bit is my suggestion."

Daryl gnawed on his lip, chewing that thought over in his mind. He had a feeling that if he left her alone too long then she would somehow disappear on him. It wasn't a feeling that he could easily dismiss and he wasn't about to lose her, no matter how pissed she got. Of all the shit he had been through, he could handle a little heat from Carol Peletier without a doubt.

He shook his head, coming to a decision. "No. No, I ain't gonna leave her alone. She needs me. She just doesn't realize it yet."

Without waiting for a reply from Michonne, Daryl marched right back into Carol's house, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He heard the slightest sound of her boots and she rounded the corner, hand hovering near her knife. Her features relaxed somewhat when she saw that it was just him, but then hardened again at the fact that he was back.

"Seriously?" She asked. "Is this going to be an ongoing thing, people marching in and out of here all day? Do I need a babysitter now?"

Daryl ground his teeth together and ignored her, brushing past her to take a seat on the couch, making himself comfortable. She studied him from across the room, her arms crossed and her expression guarded.

"Nothing to say now?" She asked.

"What is wrong with you? This ain't you, this...this _bitchy_ new attitude ain't who you are!"

She blinked in shock at his tone, but she recovered quickly, striding right up to him. He rose to his feet, putting them at an almost even height given the boots that she wore now. "Don't pretend like you know who I am!"

He almost growled at her words, "Don't need to pretend. I know exactly who you are. You're a fighter...like a _Phoenix_ , rising from the ashes of the past. You're a caregiver, always helpin' people because it's in your nature. You're smart and beautiful...so goddamn beautiful. _That's_ who you are."

She shook her head and stepped into him again, the atmosphere between them changing, an electric current riding the air so heavily he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Her expression was fierce as she looked at him. She lifted her hand and trailed one finger across his chest. He swallowed, his eyes following her movements like a hawk.

"Carol?" His voice was raspy and he nearly trembled with his effort to remain calm.

"Don't talk Daryl," she snapped.

His mouth dropped a little and it took a conscious effort to draw it back closed again. Fuck. The way she was talking to him now was turning him on. Wordlessly, she gave him a little push and he allowed himself to fall back seated onto the couch. She bent over him, her face close...as well as her boobs which he tried like hell to ignore.

"Don't try to make me into something that I'm not."

He opened his mouth to protest, to tell her that she was wrong and that she was all of those things and more... _so much more._ She lunged forward and pressed her lips to his, silencing all of his efforts with a kiss that stole his very breath. Her tongue edged into his mouth and stroked across his lips begging entrance. He opened to her and tentatively slid his own tongue into her mouth. She moaned and the sound echoed throughout his body as he swallowed it up.

Her legs slid warmly next to his own as she straddled him on the couch their lips never parting. He barely had time to process that it was really happening, he was really kissing Carol when she drew her mouth away. Without skipping a beat she rocked her hips slightly, her lips parting on a silent breath as she felt his evident arousal. He wanted to touch her and he risked putting his hands onto the sides of her ribs. She instantly brushed them off.

"Don't. If you touch me right now..." She shuddered causing her body to rock against his once more, eliciting another groan from his lips. "Not yet," she explained and he could do nothing but nod.

It wasn't like he had a game plan anyway. He wasn't skilled in this area and he worried that she might be disappointed in his lack of experience. He knew that most women liked when a man took the reigns...took control. But fuck if her taking over and dominating him wasn't hot as hell.

She brushed his shirt up over his stomach and her fingers trailed through the smattering of hair there, tickling his ribs as she stroked him. He lay his hands on the couch, his fingers digging into the cushions in an effort to hold himself back. From what, he didn't know. She trailed kisses across his abs and up to his nipples, her tongue darting out once to taste him. He hissed at the contact, his hips arching off of the couch and bucking up into her. When her teeth closed firmly around one nipple he nearly rose from the couch, every part of his body on alert with sensation.

Carol grabbed his zipper and then paused, her eyes flashing to his as if a thought just occurred to her. "I want you inside of me...if that's not okay then tell me now."

He nodded, his head bobbing up and down eagerly. He felt like he was floating on a cloud somewhere, his body alternating between confusion and sexual tension so hot that it threatened to explode between them like hot lava. She unbuttoned his jeans and drew down his zipper, rising off of him to move to her own. Still, he waited...obedient to a fault.

She shimmied out of her pants and Daryl's throat ran dry as he was treated to an unhindered view of her ass in all its glory. The purple panties that barely spanned the width of it were almost more than he could handle. He squeezed his hands into fists and focused on controlling his breathing. She left her shirt on and he felt disappointment surge through him before she was straddling him again. Her hands reached into the crotch of his jeans and pulled his cock out, the stiff member swaying as if it had a mind of its own.

Carol wrapped her hand around his shaft and squeezed him, her finger swiping through the drop of cum that dotted the tip. She raised her finger towards her face and he watched with rapt fascination as her tongue darted out, collecting the drop and pulling it into her mouth.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed.

Offering him a saucy smile, she proceeded to rub his length against her core. God, she was wet and he was aching so bad. Her eyes fell closed as she used him to tease herself, sliding him back and forth.

"Carol," he whispered in a hoarse voice, " _Please._ "

Her eyes fluttered open and locked onto his. She lifted her hips, bringing them back down and just like that he was inside of her. Her forehead fell against his own and she breathed in deeply, an expression of pure ecstasy crossing her face. "God, Daryl," she whispered.

She lifted her head and began to move, but his hands gripped her hips tightly, stalling her movements. "Wait," he panted. "Gimme...a second."

She seemed to understand and held herself rigid, waiting until he released her hips and then nodded for her to continue.

And continue she did.

The woman was driving him out of his mind mad with passion. So much passion and with every downward twist of her hips onto him he was sure that he wouldn't last another second. Yet somehow he managed to hold out, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of her. She rode him like she couldn't get enough...like she couldn't stop and he honestly didn't want her to. _Ever._

A whimper escaped her lips and she gripped his shoulder with one hand to hold herself upright. "Daryl...touch me. _Now!_ "

His hands scrambled for purchase. He didn't know where he was supposed to be touching her so he just went for his gut reaction. His gut reaction was to plant both hands onto her ass and bury his head into the curve of her neck as he breathed in her sweet scent. He thrust his hips upward, wanting to feel more of her, wanting her to remember that he had been there.

"Oh God...God yes," she mumbled.

He experimentally sucked her creamy skin into his mouth, tasting her for the first time besides on her lips. She fell into him as she cried out, her body shuddering against him as she lost control. He pulled back to watch her and the image she presented was so damn sexy that he followed behind her, his hips stilling as he poured himself inside of her.

He had barely moved the whole time except at the end yet he felt as though he had run some sort of marathon. His breath was short and he let his head fall back along the back of the couch. She rested against his chest, still seated on him, his cock still half hard inside of her.

He had no idea where the urge for that had come from nor was he complaining, but he hoped that it wasn't the last time. Hell, he would do it again right now if she wanted to. Carol taking control of him had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen and he was still a little dazed from the experience. When he finally drew his head up enough to meet her gaze she offered him a small smile, almost as if she were afraid that he would be mad.

"I'm s-"

He reached up to cover her mouth with his own, taking the initiative that it would be okay. She softened to his kiss immediately and they explored each other's mouths with slow precision. He kissed her with everything he had just in case she decided that this wasn't what she had wanted. He explored her as if it were his last chance to do so.

"Don't say you're sorry," he finally pulled away to whisper. "Christ, gonna crush my ego."

Carol snickered and he reached up to trace his fingers along her jawline, her face one that he knew so well...one that visited him often in his dreams. "There she is," he breathed.

She tilted her head at him in confusion, "What?"

"I thought I had lost you," he admitted softly. "You were so angry...wasn't you."

She sighed, "I'm just tired of losing people."

He took a deep breath, opening himself up to her emotionally, something he never really did for anyone. "You still got me."

"I want more," she whispered fiercely.

He let out his breath in a whoosh, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her snug against him, "Yes to everything...to forever."

...


End file.
